Red, white and blue
by Marblez
Summary: Connie/Guy Guy is called up to fight (war story) and calls off the wedding. What will Connie and the ducks do?


Disclamer: This is my first Mighty Ducks fic and it was actually inspired by the war that's going on at the moment, nasty to say I know. Guy joins up and calls off the wedding *bites fingernails* what will Connie and the Ducks do? Especially when they see him paraded on TV as a beaten and tortured prisoner of war.  
  
Red White and Blue  
  
" Connie I have to!" Guy begged his fiancé, holding out the form the registration officer had given him, which he had already filled out. Connie turned away from him. " Cons, they need more soldiers." Guy began but was cut off by Connie turning to him angrily. " No they need soldiers, not you! Guy we're getting married and you volunteer to go off to some far off country and fight! How could you Guy? If you go and hand that form in we are over, we are through, finished!" Connie screamed. Guy looked at her apologetically. " Cons, I'm sorry, goodbye" he said quietly. Connie slapped him hard around the face. " Bastard! Go on then, leave, go be a fucking hero I don't need you Guy Germaine!" she hissed as she threw her engagement ring at him. He turned silently and walked out of the front, door, not looking back. Connie fell to her knees and cried, she cried with all her might until she had the courage to call someone, Julie. She came, brought her husband Scooter and comforted her.  
  
*********1 Month Later**********  
  
" Men, today you fight not for yourselves, not for your families but for your pride, your country and your flag. You must not be afraid to die as you will be remembered as heroes" that was Guy's mission brief, he was a sergeant and his men would follow him and he would follow his Lieutenant anywhere, even to death. He sighed and checked all his equipment. Rifle, ammo, rations, everything a soldier could need. He sighed heavily as he picked up a picture of Connie he always kept by his heart. " That your girl Sarge?" a private asked him. Guy his the photo in his pocket. " She was, but then this came up and we called it off" Guy said sadly. The plane rumbled and his hands gripped the edge of the seat. " I hate planes" he mumbled. " You hear that boys? Sarge don't like planes!" one of the men laughed jokingly and the others joined in. Guy smiled. " What did you do before the war Sarge?" another asked. " I played Hockey, for a good team actually, world champions once" Guy said remembering the old days. " What team?" the same one asked again. " The Ducks, the Mighty Ducks" Guy mumbled and then went to gazing out of the window. The soldiers, sensing his seclusion left him alone from then on.  
  
*********3 Month's Later**********  
  
Guy woke in the hands of the enemy, his skin burnt by the sun, his body covered from top to bottom in bruises. There was a video camera infront of him, the red light on. An enemy soldier held his head up as another spoke to the camera. " Americans, we have captured six of your warriors. This is their leader and he and his men are our prisoners. He will speak to you now" the enemy said before moving out of the way so the camera showed Guy. " Are you afraid?". " No" Guy said hoarsely. " I am not afraid of you" he said spitting at the one stood before him. That one hit him around the face. " Are you injured?" " What do you think?" " Do you wish to go home?" " I have nothing to go home to, it does not matter" Guy said quietly.  
  
***********Connie's House**************  
  
Connie sat with all the other ducks watching that news clipping over and over again. Every time Guy said that one sentence a new flow of tears came from her eyes. Everyone was sober and weeping, though the boys tried to do it discreetly. Guy was hit many times in the video and the last one showed a cut forming above his left eye. He obviously wasn't well. Wasn't well at all. He was then shown being pulled out of the room, and as he was stretched out everyone saw the bandages on his legs, all red with blood in many places. The enemy said he was caught by being shot down, with a machine gun. Connie watched his legs as he was dragged out. She turned and fell into Adam's embrace and cried fitfully into his shoulder.  
  
***********With the Enemy**************  
  
Guy's leg's hurt and his fever was running high. Malcolm, the medic of his team was worried for him and kept praying out loud that someone rescued them as Guy would die of gangrene or the fever soon. Guy moaned as he sat up painfully. They were all in one small room but were called out occasionally for interrogation. Guy was called out most frequently as he was a sergeant and his men privates. He had been beaten and even electrocuted but Guy didn't say anything, that was because he knew nothing that they wanted but they would not believe him. " Lie to 'em Sarge" one private had offered. " I will not tell them anything, for that would make me a coward" Guy had said, and he would stand true until the end. Guy looked around him, all his men had been beaten and kicked but he was the only one to have been electrocuted and his dreams were plagued by it continuously. Guy missed Connie so much. They had taken away his picture of her and ripped it up infront of him. He constantly called out for her in his sleep and received a hand over his mouth from one of his men as every time as the enemy glared at him. Two men with machine guns suddenly came in and hauled Guy to his feet and also picked up a private called Bobby. They took them both to a small room where they were chained to chairs facing each other. " As you do not seem to care about getting hurt yourself, we will hurt him" the enemy in charge said pointing at Bobby. " No!" Guy shouted. " Yes" the enemy hissed. Another one struck Bobby around the face. " Tell me where your army will attack next". " I don't know!" Guy said. Bobby was hit again. " Not good enough. Where will your army strike next". " I'm only a Sergeant, we aren't told that sort of stuff!" Bobby's face was already bruising up. " Where" " I told you I don't...No don't do that!" an enemy had started wiring Bobby up to a car battery. " Fine fine I'll tell you anything I know but that I don't know!" Guy shouted. His men could here him down the corridor and were wondering what was happening. " Fine, what is the size of your army" " About 1000 men and about 500 in reserve" Guy lied, he'd said he wouldn't but he would let Bobby suffer. He was only 18 and didn't deserve this. They were near the proper figures any way, except there were actually less in reserve than he had said. The man stepped away from Bobby.  
  
A/N wot do you think. Inspired by the war and another fic I read which was absolutely fab but this is not I repeat NOT a copy. I hope u enjoyed, do u feel sorry for Guy and Connie, I do and I wrote it! 


End file.
